Raven From A Writing Desk
by ViraLayton
Summary: From a deal Spain made with a demon long ago, Romano gets trapped inside a realm much like Wonderland, but instead it is called Wonderlane. But is there more to the story than Spain is telling him? And will Romano and Spain figure out how to get him out before his number's up? (Implied slight Spamano. T cause I'm paranoid)
1. Looking Glass

I stared.

The face stared back from the mirror Spain had put me in front of. "See what chew've done to yourself, mijo?"

I sighed. "That's not me." I whispered.

"The hell it isn't!" he yelled. Spain sighed. "Romano… I worry about chew. What's going on wit chew?"

I said nothing, staring into the mirror. Spain sighed, shuffling away. I put a hand on the mirror, looking at the dull reflection. It certainly looked like me, my features, my clothes, my hair. But the eyes were too dull, the face too sunk in, too thin. To dead, I guess. It wasn't me. I pulled my hand off the mirror, or tried anyway. It seemed stuck. Panicked, I pulled hard, almost pulling my arm out of socket. But no matter how hard I pulled it wouldn't come unstuck.

So instead of pulling from it, I pushed my arm towards it. It slid in, to my alarm, and when I went to pull it out, it wouldn't budge. "Spain!" I yelled. "SPAIN!" I saw him walk in the room, but as I went to tell him to help me, something pulled me close to the mirror. Spain grabbed me, my face partly through the glass.

"No, don't take him now!" Spain hissed, pulling at me. I yelled out in pain, Spain loosing focus and loosening his grip on me slightly, but enough that I was yanked the rest of the way through the mirror. "ROMA-"

His voice was cut when I fell on my back. He had his hands on the mirror, pounding on it. I stood, placing my hands against it. He put his hands where mine were, mouthing something. "Que?" he looked… upset. But I guess he had every right. "What the hell happened?!" I yelled. He yelled something back, but it was silent. I put my head against the mirror. I heard a dull tap on the mirror, looking up to see Spain with a piece of paper pushed up against the glass. It read;

_Romano, lo siento mijo, I'll get you out but for now, SURVIVE._

I gave him a confused look. Spain shook his head, then pointed behind me. "What?" his eyes widened, looking frantic. I spun around, getting thrown off to the side away from the mirror. My head met the hard ground, something standing in front of the mirror. It was a huge figure, like a troll, colored like a tree, all gnarled and hideous.

It stared at the mirror for a long time before picking it up and throwing it at me. It missed, but landed somewhere behind me. I scrambled up, running from it. I ran as hard as I could, eventually losing sight of it. I collapsed to my knees, panting.

"Spain?! SPAIN!" I yelled. I looked around. I was in a circle of dead trees, grey with black and brown leaves, the ground a dull grey color and the sky extremely dark. The only color I could see was my jacket. I sighed.

But, what did Spain mean by _survive_? I stood up, turning around in circles. "It's all just a dream, Romano. Yeah, it's a dream, an I'm going to wake up from it any moment now. Anytime." I walked toward the wooded edge, going no particular direction. "And I'm going to wake up with that stupid Spain staring over me, putting me to work, and being the ass that he is."

I shuddered, yelping as I caught my arm on a bramble. Well, it wasn't so much caught as more it wrapped itself around my wrist. I pulled hard, pulling the plant out of the ground. I hissed, pulling it off my arm, blood staining my sleeve. I gripped my wrist, "Well, this isn't a dream I suppose. Or maybe it's a nightmare. But then again," I stared at my arm. Why the hell did it hurt so much? I shook my head. I heard something behind me. I turned, my eyes meeting a figure, dressed in white with a red waist coat. A large white Top Hat sat on his head. He pulled a large gold watch out of the pocket, looking at it then placing it back in his pocket.

"You're late." he said, short black hair blowing in the wind.

"What?" he said nothing more, grabbing my wrist and running through the thick woods. I kept getting caught on the brambles and thorns. "Where-are we-going? Who-are you?" I panted. He kept silent, running faster. Well, it wasn't so much as running as it was jumping or skipping or something. I shook my head. He suddenly stopped, throwing me into an open area. I stood up, exhausted and bleeding.

"Who-the fuck-are you?" I panted.

"You're very late" he said, monotone.

"Late for WHAT?!" I yelled. He pulled out his watch again, messing with the dials. "Will you tell me who the hell you are!" He looked up at me, then back to his watch. "Or where I-"

"Wonderlane" he said.

I stared at him. "Don't you mean-"

"I mean what I said. If I had meant something different I would have said that." he shut the watch and replaced it in his pocket. "I, here, am called Rabbit." he stared at, or more like through, me with his dark eyes.

"Rabbit?" I asked doubtfully he nodded, saying nothing. "Uh… what am I late for?"

His expression didn't change, but he laughed. "Your fate." With that, he spun on heel and walked the way he came from. I blinked, watching him vanish from sight.

"My fate? If it's to stay trapped here I don't want it. I need to get back. I need to find that fucking mirror." I looked around where "Rabbit, stupid fucking name" had dragged me. It was a clearing with a large house in the middle. More odd about it, I guess, was that there was no door. Large windows that allowed me to see inside but no door. I stared in the window. On the inside a large fire blazed in a fire place, a large couch sitting across from it. I sighed.

"It's not polite to stare, Da?" someone said above me. I jumped, looking up. I saw a pair of boots with purple and black striped pants coming out of them. I took a few steps back, now seeing the whole person. They wore a grey tan jacket and had silver hair. His face has black striped and bright purple eyes. A scarf was wrapped around his neck, the ends blowing in the wind.

"Not very nice to eavesdrop either."

"I was not" he said, jumping down. "I was here when you got dragged to me by White Rabbit." he gestured to the door. "You want to go in, Da? It's very cold out here."

I crossed my arms. "How am I to get in if there is no door, huh? And who are you?" I asked. He simply laughed, and started to vanish- VANISH?! He disappeared quickly, leaving behind that stupid wide grin of his. It laughed, and then faded as well. I growled. "That was stupid." I sneered, starting to walk away. I ran into something though, hard and warm. I blinked, realizing I had run into that creepy guy. "What?"

He growled, picking me up and throwing me at the building. I landed hard against the wall, yelling out in pain. He charged at me, grabbing my neck and pulling me up the wall a few feet off the ground. I gagged, clawing at his hand. His purple eyes had turned to crimson, full of hate. I kicked at him, missing terribly and only making his grip on me tighter. I couldn't breathe, feeling my throat clamping shut due to his hand.

He suddenly dropped me, falling to his knees and looking at the ground. Behind the large figure was White Rabbit, a sword pressed to his back. "Now, Cheshire, is that anyway to treat a guest?" Rabbit asked.

"No, sir." Cheshire said in a whisper. Rabbit drew his sword back, sheathing it. Cheshire stood up, still looking down. Rabbit stood in front of me now, helping me up and looking me over.

"Cheshire, why must you always try to kill the guests?" he sighed. White Rabbit unsheathed his sword once more, shoving it into the wall. It glowed slightly, the wall sliding open. Rabbit walked in, waving his hand for me to follow. I nervously did, Cheshire following after, looking quite ashamed. Rabbit sat down on the couch across from the open fire, Cheshire sitting next to him. I stood in the doorway, waiting for one to say something. "Why are you here?" Rabbit asked after a minute or two of silence

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He means what he said, dim-wit." Cheshire snapped, staring into the fire. "Why are you here?" he repeated.

"Why are YOU here?" I asked.

"I asked you first"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY!" I yelled I walked frantically around the room. "I wake up this morning looking almost dead that that asshole drags me in front of that fucking mirror and next I know I've been dragged through it, attacked, cut, exhausted choked and nearly killed in less than an hour!"

White rabbit pulled out his watch. "Less than a minute."

"What?"

"Since I first found you, creature," he put his watch back at this, "it has been less than a minute." White Rabbit remarked.

"More than no minute."

I threw my hands in the air. "I have no clue what the hell you two are talking about." I walked back to the other side of the room

"What a stupid creature" Cheshire whispered.

Rabbit hit him "Shut up, it can hear you."

**It.** the word echoed through my head, causing me to laugh. I laughed for what seemed like several minutes, sounding like a madman. I gripped my sides, looking around the room once more. I saw something covered up next to the fireplace. "So, creature, why are you here?" White Rabbit asked again. I ignored him, pulling the cover off the object. I gasped. It was a large, full length looking glass Mirror with several cracks in the sides

My reflection wasn't there. Instead it showed a different room with someone slumped against the other side. "Where did you find this?" I asked.

"Find it? It came here by itself. Walked a long while it did. Even let itself in." Cheshire answered.

I knelt down, tapping the glass at the bottom. The person on the other side jumped, turning to face me. His eyes widened, pushing his hands against the mirror. He mouthed something, which looked like my name

"Spain!" I yelled

He looked like he sighed.

"Did-did you just say Spain?" Rabbit jumped back and Cheshire got to his feet.

"Yeah, why?" I said, standing. Rabbit stood now, looking at me.

He turned to Cheshire, "It was not supposed to be him." he whispered.

"He must see the DealKeeper."

"The DealKeeper?!" Rabbit hissed, glancing at me nervously. I leaned back against the mirror.

"What the hell did you do to me you tomato loving bastard?" I yelled at the mirror.

He simply shrugged. _"No se, Mijo! I didn't think they would take chew!"_

The three of us jumped, staring at the mirror. "S-Spain?! D-Did you just talk?!"

"_You can hear me, Romano?!"_

**~ViraLayton**


	2. Looking Back

"SPAIN!" I yelled. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I grabbed the edges of the mirror, shaking it.

"_mijo! Don't be mad at me! I didn't know it was taking chew_!" he stood up, looking slightly pale.

"Then what happened? What. Did. You. Do?"

He sighed "_it was when chew were still young. I was dying after a battle, mijo. The DealKeeper came to me with a paper in hand, and…_"

He trailed off "and WHAT?!" I yelled. He jumped, his green eyes wide. He sighed.

"_he made me a deal. The deal was he would keep me alive if in the future…_" he closed his eyes tightly. "_he could take my closest friend._" He hit the glass with his fist. "_why the hell was I so stupid?_"

I huffed, crossing my arms and facing Cheshire and Rabbit. "It took me then?"

"_**it wasn't supposed to take you.**_" He said, sliding down his side of the mirror.

White Rabbit Checked his watch. "Oh dear. We've stayed to long." he walked over to the mirror, tapping it with his sword. The mirror glowed, changing shape to a small silver ball. He sheathed his sword, taking it off. Taking the watch, he looped it around the sword's case, handing it to me along with the small silver ball.

He leaned in close and whispered "I'll give you a hint, creature. Go due north west of here and don't look back. Nothing is as it seems, creature."

"My name is Roma-" I muttered.

"And run." he interrupted. "Find Hatter. And break the Deal."

A violent explosion shook the house, causing us all to fall over. Rabbit's hat fell off, revealing a pair of large white rabbit ears. He stood back up, going to stand next to Cheshire, who threw off his jacket A skinny purple and black tail was hiding under it now visible.

Then the house began to glow and heat up. White Rabbit turned to me again. "And by the way, Don't make any Deals, you'll only have part of you die." he moved his hands, somehow pushing me out of the house. Like telepathy. I scrambled to my feet, grabbing the silver ball and sword, running.

And I didn't look back, but in the reflection of the ball I saw fire burning the house. Running back through the trees, I got caught, and tripped, skidding across the ground. I hissed, weakly sitting up. I brought my hands to my face, feeling blood running down it. I looked around. Pitch black, except for the faint light from the small silver ball. I sighed, fumbling for the sword. I unsheathed it, feeling it in the dark.

"Why did he give me this?" I knocked it into the ball, which grew back into the mirror. Faint light came from it. "Spain? You still there you asshole?"

"_Hm? Oh, si, mijo. Are you alright?_" he asked, his face appearing in the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. What the hell is this place again?"

He looked behind me, then back to me. "_I believe that Rabbit called it Wonderlane, si? I know nothing more that you do, mijo. It's all so loco there._"

I crossed my arms. "At least I can still talk to you…" I muttered angrily.

"_Aw, that's so simpatico, you worrying about Boss._"

"Shut up! I'm not a kid you ass."

He laughed. "_You sleep, si? You need it._"

I nodded, leaning against the mirror. "I wish… you were… here too…"

-PrussianTimeSkip-

I sat up, hissing at the stiffness of my body. The mirror had turned back into the silver ball, the sword laying out next to me. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes. Some blood came off my hand with it. Looking around, I saw I was in a clearing, the silver ball a few feet away from me. I locked the sword and sheath to my belt, standing.

"Find the DealKeeper. What a stupid name. What the fuck is it, their leader? Sounds like a pretty dumb leader. And speaking of dumb, what the hell kinda deal did that damn Spaniard make? He's such and idioto. So stupido…" I rambled on, grabbing the silver ball and walking north west again.

After several minutes, I found myself suddenly pushed down, face to the ground. I struggled to move, but something large on my back kept me down. It growled loudly, breathing heavily on me. I gripped the silver ball tightly, the thing picking me up by my jacket. I turned to see what it was and almost dropped the mirror ball.

It was a giant, and by giant I mean the size a two story building, animal, rotting flesh and covered in blood. It growled, shaking it's head and throwing me into some thick thorny brambles. I yelped, causing it to turn it's head toward me, it's eyes just empty sockets. I cautiously stood up, drawing the sword. "What the fuck are you?" I muttered.

It lunged at me, sharp teeth barred. I ducked down, swinging the sword at it's legs, it stumbled a bit, kicking me as it did. I was thrown into a tree, a part of it stabbing into my back. I yelled, dropping the mirror ball. I pulled myself off it, gripping the sword tighter. It turned it's attention back to me, making a noise that sounded like a combination of a bark and a screech. I covered my ears, feeling like my head was gonna burst.

It seemed to think of this as an opportunity, running back at me, jaws wide open. I looked up, swinging the sword again and getting it caught in the tree.

"Dammit!" I pulled at it, getting it unstuck but falling backwards into the awaiting jaws of the creature. Before it's jaws snapped shut I grabbed the mirror. "I am not going to die here." I sheathed the sword and waited.

-PrussianTimeSkip-

It opened it's jaws, dumping me out onto something hard. It licked me roughly, then ran back off. I shook my head, spit dripping off me. "Ew." I looked around, now.

I was at one end of a large black table, mismatched chairs going all the way around it. Several teapots and teacups lay strewn around, some broken. It was really a sad sight. At the opposite end of the table sat three people. One dressed in sharp purple with a large top hat, larger that White Rabbit's. Also sitting there was another, dressed solely in grey with spatters of red all over it. Between them sat another, his head down and dressed in white. Smears of blood spattered all over his clothes and face, bruises and scars on him.

"Ah, it's here, just as Rabbit said he would" the man in purple said. "Mouse, bring him to this end would you?"

"Yeah, Mouse, bring it over." the grey one mocked, hitting Mouse roughly in the chest. He yelled out in pain, causing me to wince. He stood up, holding his chest and some blood running out his mouth. Mouse walked over to me, grabbing my free hand and yanking me up. Up close I could see small grey ears sticking up out of his head and a long, thin tail behind him.

"March, do you have to be so immature in front of guests?" the purple one asked.

March answered "I can't help it Ha-Ha-Hatter! It's so fun to see their reactions about it!"

Hatter rolled his eyes. I looked at Mouse, "Are you alright?" I asked.

He shook his head. "There is nothing that I can do about it when the Mad Hatter and the March Hare have guests over." he led me over to that end of the table, letting go of my hand when March pulled him down into his lap and bit his neck harshly. Mouse yelled out in pure pain, blood running down his neck. I gagged slightly.

Hatter hit March. "Stop that, git! You're scaring the guest! My apologies, creature. He's always like this." I nervously looked at Mouse again, who was crying. March liked the blood off his neck like a rabid dog, an iron grip on Mouse. Hatter caught my attention again, gesturing me to sit in the spot where Mouse had been. I sat, more closer to Hatter though. "So, who and what might you be?"

"I'm Italy Romano. And Human"

March stopped drinking Mouse's blood for a second, large black rabbit ears twitching. "Human? Never heard of one of those before. What does it do?"

"March! Did I say you could speak? How very rude of you."

March ignored him, throwing Mouse into my lap. "Does it fly? Can it burst into flames? Does it's blood taste delicious? Does it feel pain and pleasure?"

Hatter threw a teapot at him. "Enough of you. I'm terribly sorry, Italy Romano."

Mouse cowered on my lap, looking nervously at all of us. "Just call me Romano." I growled, turning to face Hatter. He leaned back in his seat, looking unfazed by March's earlier actions.

"So Rabbit told me you're the short end of a Deal made by someone else. That true?" I nodded. "Who made the Deal?"

I eyed the silver ball in my hand. "Ask him yourself." I threw the ball behind me, unsheathing the sword and hitting it. I accidentally on purpose hit March before sheathing it. He growled at me. The mirror grew behind me. "You there you damn Spaniard?"

"_Entire time, Romano_" I turned my head, looking at him in the mirror. He stood, arms crossed and a smile on his face. He looked at the peculiar group around me. "_Buenos Dia, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse."_

"Ah, so I thought. You made the Deal, King of He-"

"_Don't call me that, not who I am." _he laughed. "_Ignore half of what he says, Roma. It's just the chemicals from all of the hats he made talking_."

"Ah, and you got out on good behaviour, did you? Have you been lying to this lad, this… Alice?"

"Alice?" I asked. Spain glared at the Hatter, looking back to me. "Spain?"

"Is the King of Hearts lying again, Hatter?" March inquired.

Hatter laughed harshly "It doesn't matter. He can't tell a raven from a writing desk even if both were put in front of him and labelled. Your Highness, why don't you tell this creature, this, Romano, The truth."

"_There's nothing to tell, loco senor._" Spain glared at him. The mirror shrunk back to the ball again. March stood, going and grabbing the ball, playing with it in his hands. He tossed it at Mouse, hitting him in the nose.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Hatter laughed. "Oh dear, my tea seems to be empty, shall we move?" he asked, standing and moving three seats over. March laughed, sitting in the seat next two over from his. He reached over, grabbing Mouse by the hair and pulling him over to the seat between them. Mouse cried again, blood running from part of his head and staining his blonde hair. I stood up, trying to ignore the blood from the Dormouse that was on me.

He looked at me, his dull indigo eyes plastered with fear. He mouthed what looked like _help me, please_ to me, coughing up blood when March hit him again. March glanced behind Mouse, looking over the hatter. "Well," I started, their attention turning to me. "I think I will be going." March stood back up, the chair he had been sitting on falling backwards. He ran over to me, eyes glazed red.

My hand went to the sword, but he jumped at me before I got it out. He pinned me to the ground, sinking his teeth into my neck. I yelled in agony, unable to move. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mouse with a horrified look on his face, Hatter looking like he was enjoying my pain. March stopped biting me, looking into my eyes, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Get. Off. Me." I growled.

He thought about it. "All I ever do is make people feel pain. I wonder if I can make you feel something different…" he brought himself closer. I turned my head away from him, trying to get as far away as I could… I heard metal meet skin, looking up to see the see the Dormouse with the sword in hand, and it pierced through March Hare's body. He pulled the weapon out, kicking him off me. Grabbing the mirror ball, he pulled me up and away from there.

I saw Hatter run over to March, kneeling over him and laughing crazily. "RUN! Run and make yourself a FOOL. YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE WONDERLANE ALIVE!"

**~ViraLayton**


End file.
